Flaw in the Plan
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Dante and the team have a mission. The titan Rokhan. They are sent to the mountains in Barcelona, where they meet Dante s neice, Luna. Who is basicaly the female equivalent to Lok. There, Zhalia is injured. Summary sucks. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, Dante`s Neice. I hope you like it. 'Cause here we go!

* * *

Dante`s POV

* * *

"Do it again." I told Lok. I was drilling him on his spells.

"Boltflare!." He cried and shot it at me.

"Honorguard!" I yelled, blocking the shot. "Good job Lok."

"He still needs work." Zhalia said. The tv switched on and Guggenhiem answered.

"Hello team." He said.

"Guggenhiem." I said.

"I have a mission for you. There have been strange sightings in the Barcelona Mountains. A new operative thinks it may be a Titan."

"And you want us to check it out?" Lok asked.

"Yes. You will meet the operative at the base of the mountain."

"Could you tell us who were meeting?" Sophie asked.

"They choose to remain anonomys. Good luck." He said, and hung up.

"Alright." I said "We have our mission. Let`s go."

Barcelona Mountains

Barcelona, Spain

"How are we supposed to find this operative?" Zhalia asked. "We know nothing about them."

"Uncle Dante!" Someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw my neice, Luna.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked, wrapping her in a hug.

"Guggenhiem sent me."

"You`re the operative?"

"That I am."

"Dante, who is this?" Sophie asked.

"This is my neice Luna." I said.

"Luna Lightpool." Luna said.

"Luna this is Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Zhalia Moon."

"It`s nice to meet you."

* * *

Sophie`s POV

* * *

"You look familiar." Lok said "Have we met?"

"I don`t think so." Luna said "But you do look really familiar."

"Maybe the last time you looked in a mirror." Zhalia said. It was true they looked extreamly similar. They had the same color hair and the same eyes. There outfits were almost identical. (Luna`s outfit will be shown on my polyvore profile)

"What are you talking about?"

"You two look exactly alike." I said.

"No we don`t." Lok said.

"Can we focus on the matter at hand?" Luna asked.

"Luna`s right. We can worry about this later." Dante said.

"The sightings happened further up this mountain."

"Let`s go team."


	2. Chapter 2

Lok`s POV

* * *

I walked up the hill next to Luna. Sophie and Zhalia were crazy. We weren`t that much alike.

"So Luna, how long have you been part of the Huntik Foundation?" I asked.

"I was just recuted recently." She said "But my parents trained me as a seeker as soon as I could start talking."

"Wow. That must have been hard."

"It was. You have no idea how many times I hit myself with spells."

"I started training with your uncle a year ago."

"What was your first titan?"

"The first one I ever got was Kiperin. But the first one I mastered was Freelancer."

"My first one was Freelancer."

"How much further do we have to go?" Zhalia asked.

"A little further. We need to get to the cave." Luna said.

"It`s up here!" Dante called. We climbed further up the mountain and found a cave. "Come on team."

"So, can we know more about this titan Luna?" Zhalia asked.

"Well, hikers say they`ve seen things like rocks flying and a strange glow coming from the cave. Sertain people who were foolish enough to come in here never came out. There friends say the last thing they heared before they ran off was there friend saying 'monster.' A seeker who was helping me said they senced alot of magic with a spell they learned." Luna explained.

"The only spell like that I know is a Casterwill spell." Sophie said "Who was helping you?"

"A man named Martin Karenko."

"He was a friend of my father. That`s why he knows it."

"Come on." Dante said "I see something further in the cave."

"This cave looks like someone made it." I said "What do you think this titan is?"

"Rokhan, the rock titan. Legend has it, it belonged to a Greek Goddess Niobe, Goddess or rocks." Sophie said.

"How did it end up in Barcelona?"

"Niobe was one to travel."

"I think I see something." Zhalia said.

"There`s a strong magical feeling in here. It`s coming from further in the cave."

"Let`s go check it out." Dante said. We made our way further into the cave untill we reached a fork.

"Sophie, where is the magic stronger?" Luna asked.

"Down here." She said, pointing to the right. Zhalia turned down the path and we followed.

"Oh my god!" Zhalia screamed.

"Zhalia!" Dante yelled, running down the path.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante`s POV

* * *

I ran down the path as fast as I could. At the end was Zhalia pinned down by Incubain.

"Wilder." I cursed under my breath. I pulled out my amulet and held it up in the air. "Metagolum!"

"Sabriel!" Sophie cried, calling her titan as well.

"We`ll need all the help we can get. Lok. Luna. We need Drahand to hand combat Titans."

"Come on Iron Squire." Lok yelled.

"Freelancer!" Luna screamed.

"Focus your attacks on Incubain." I ordered. The four titans attacked Gargool. He leaped of Zhalia and I ran over to her. I cradeled her in my arms. "Zhalia, are you okay?"

"Dante.." Was all she could muster up before she passed out. I looked over at where everyone was fighting and the only titan left against Gargool was Metagolum. Even then. He was defeated. I felt my magic drain as Metagolum returned to the amulet. Gargool was called back and DeFoe stepped out of the shadows.

"Dante Vale. How nice to see you." He sneered.

"Wilder. After Rokhan I see." I said.

"Why shouldn`t I?"

"Raypulse!" I shot the spell at him and knocked him off his feet. I looked down at Zhalia in my arms and shot another at him.

"Augerfrost!" Luna cried, shooting DeFoe with the spell. Lok and Sophie were sending spells at him too.

"Honorguard!" Wilder said, blocking most of them. But when he let his guard down, he was hit by two Boltflares. He flew against the wall of the cave and crumbled to the ground.

"He`s down for now." Sophie said "But not for long."

"Let`s move." I picked Zhalia up and carried her further into the cave, the others close behind. Zhalia was really pale. She was hurt. I could feel it.

"Is she okay?" Luna asked.

"She will be." I looked down at her face and stroked her cheek "I promise." My eyes got misty with tears , but I wiped them away and kissed her cheek.

"Dante!" Sophie called "I found something!"

"What is it?" Lok asked.

"'The key to Rokhan lies in the heart of the one who`s loved and lost. Just as Niobe did with her fourteen children.'"

"What does that mean?"

"Niobe`s fourteen children were killed by Apollo and Artemis. Loved and lost. Someone who has someone who died in there life." Luna explained.

"My parents died in a fire. I watched the house burn to the ground." Sophie said.

"Okay. Now how do we get in?"

"Look at this. There`s a hollow shaped like a hand. Sophie. Put your hand here." She put her hand in the hollow and the wall split open. The three were blown back by a gust of wind. I held Zhalia close. Making sure she stayed safe. I walked into the next room where a giant statue of Niobe stood in the center. Zhalia groaned in my arms and her eyes slowly opened.

"Dante?" She asked. I set her down by the wall and she huffed in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. I nelt down beside her and put a hand on her arm.

"I`m fine." She tried to stand, but whipered and sat back down.

"No your not. You were hurt pretty bad." She whipered again and leaned into me. "Search the room." Luna, Lok, and Sophie spread out around the room and started riffling through things.

"Dante. I`ll be fine. Go help the others." I kissed her head, and helped her back against the wall. I went over to one of the bookshelves and rifled through the books.

"All of this is information on Niobe." Sophie said "What should we be looking for?"

"Information on Rokhan." I said.

"Maybe we don`t need information on the titan." Lok said. "Maybe there`s a passage through here." He started looking around the room.

"Lok. There`s no passage." Sophie said.

"No. Let him look." I said.

"I found something." He said, kneeling on the floor. "But there`s a puzzle we need to solve." He fiddled around with it for a while but got nowhere. He pulled out one of his amulets "Springer!" The titan played with the puzzle for a moment and the door opened.

"Good job Lok." I picked Zhalia up again, despite her protests, and carried her to the door. I handed her to Lok and climbed down. I took her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Uncle Dante." Luna said "We have trouble."

"What is it?"

"More suits!"

* * *

There`s a little Dalia for you. Hope you enjoyed that. Just a btw. they are dating.


	4. Chapter 4

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

"More suits!" Luna cried. Dante put me down by the wall.

"Dante" I said "I can help."

"No. Your leg is hurt bad." He said.

"I`ll be okay."

"Stay here. I don`t want you to get hurt any worse."

"Dante..."

"No. I hate seeing you like this. I don`t want to make it worse." He kissed me and ran to help the others. I tried to stand up, but my leg wouldn`t support me.

"Everfight." The spell made me feel stronger. I stood up again, using the wall for support. My leg still hurt, but I could still walk on it. I turned the corner and saw the others fighting. "Come on Zhalia." I said to myself. I pulled oout my amulet and envoked Killfane. "Help them." He went into help everyone and my leg gave out. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I watched as they fought of the suits. Killfane took out three Mindrones and a Redcap. But he was beaten by Mirmidon.

"Retreat." Hoffman ordered. The titans were called back and they ran off.

"Zhalia." Lok said when he saw me. "Are you alright?"

"I`m fine." I lied. My vision started to get blurry as everyone rushed over to me.

"That was crazy." Dante said.

"You needed help." He lifted me up and supported me on his shoulder. We went on to a back room and found a statue of Rokhan, with the amulet around it`s neck.

"Hyperstride." Luna said, and grabbed the amulet. The statue dissapeared and a passage was revealed.

"Looks like we`ve found the exit." Dante said. Luna and Lok started down the path and the rest of us followed. After who knows how long, we made it out. Dante led me over to a rock and I sat down. "Is your leg alright?"

"It`s feeling better." I said "But I can`t walk on it."

"Come on. We`ll be able to get help once were down the mountain." He helped me stand again and we made it down the mountain. It wasn`t as long of a way down. "There`s a Huntik Foundation Hospital somewhere." My vision became blurrier and there was a ring of red. Envoking Killfane really drained me. My power was nearly gone. The red grew in my vision and I couldn`t stay consious much longer. Leaned onto Dante and my consiousness sliped away.

When I woke up I was laying in a hospital room. Dante was sitting next to me. My head felt like lead.

"Dante?" I asked.

"Zhalia. Your awake." I tried to sit up but he made me stay down. "Just relax for now."

"What happened?"

"You blacked out. I carried you here and they took an xray of your leg. It`s only sprained. But they had to put a cast on. You also have a concusion and a few brused ribs. You really gave us a scare."

"I`m sorry. I shouldn`t have tried to help. Envoking Killfane took alot out of me."

"It`s okay."

"No. I should have listened to you."

"Hey. You`re okay. Everythings fine." He got up from the chair and sat on the bed. He put his hand over mine. My eyes got misty with tears but I wiped them away. "What`s wrong.?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I feel like I put everyone in danger because I let my guard down."

"You didn`t. We made it didn`t we?"

"We did."

"See. You didn`t do anything wrong."

"Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I`m always ready. What happened?"

"I don`t know. But we all make mistakes."

"I guess you`re right." He kissed my cheek and there was a knock at the door. "Come in" The door opened and Lok Luna and Sophie came in.

"Feeling better?" Luna asked.

"Kind of."

"What did the doctors say?" Sophie asked.

"Her leg is sprained and she has a cuncusion and a few brused ribs." Dante said.

"Sounds pretty bad." Lok said.

"Not really." I said. "I`m in some pain. But it`s nothing major."

"That`s good." Luna said.

"Your looking better." A nurse said from the doorway. "Oh. I`m sorry. There are too many people in here."

"Alright. We`ll get out of your way." Sophie said and the three of them left.

"Is everything alright?" Dante asked.

"Yes. Everythings fine. I just came to check on her. I`m glad to see you`re awake." She took my wrist and checked my pulse. "Normal heart rate." She took my blood pressure and wrote something on a clip board. "Alright. The doctor wants you to stay over night so we can keep you under survalance."

"Alright." I said "Thank you."

* * *

Changing this story around. Luna is no longer the main focus. Now it`s a Zhante story with an OC.

Thank you for understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante`s POV

* * *

I woke up with my arms around Zhalia. Her blue hair spilled across her face. She had a light bruise on her forehead. I thought she looked even more beautiful with it. I moved a strand of hair from her face and her eyes opened slowly. Revealing beautiful amber eyes.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I unwrapped my arms and she sat up.

"Careful."

"Dante, it`s fine."

"I know. I`m just worried about you."

"There`s no need to worry. Honest."

"I can`t help it. I don`t like seeing you hurt."

"I know you don`t. But going crazy woun`t help." She kissed my cheek and I stood up from the bed.

"I`m sorry."

"It`s okay. I know you`re worried. Just calm down a little."

"Alright." There was a knock at the door and a nurse stepped in.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Zhalia said.

"So you are allowed to go home today. Let me just write your perscription and you can go on your way." She wrote something down on a peice of paper and we left.

We got back to the safehouse and Zhalia went right for the couch. I reached into my pocket and my hand found the ring box. I was planning on proposing to her. I just didn`t know the right time. I looked over at her and sighed. I really loved her.

"Dante," Zhalia said "What`s wrong?"

"It`s nothing." I said.

"You sure?"

"Honest."

"Alright then." I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. My other hand found the box again.

"Tomorrow. I swear." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I kissed her head.

"You know. You`ve been acting strange lately. Are you sure nothing`s going on?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me."

"The tables have turned."

"You`re right. I`ll stop."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Dante`s POV

* * *

"It was nice seeing you again Uncle Dante." Luna said, giving me a hug. We were at the airport, about to leave for Venice.

"It was nice seeing you too." I said "Maybe you could come to Venice some time."

"I`d like that." She gave me another hug "It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice to meet you too." Lok said.

"Come on guys." Sophie called "We`ll miss our plane."

"Bye Luna." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Zhalia called. My hand found the ring box and I built up the courage to finally ask her. I couldn`t wait any longer.

"Zhalia wait!" I said.

"Dante, what`s going on?"

"I`ve been trying to say this for a while now. I just never had the courage to do it."

"What is it?" I pulled out the box and got down on one knee

"Zhalia, I love you so much. I have never felt this way about anyone." I opened the box, revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh Dante. Yes."

"Yes?" He stood up and took my hands.

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He let me go and put the ring on my finger. I kissed him and people started cheering. Expecialy Lok and Sophie.

"Come on. Let`s go home."

* * *

Short chapter I know.


	7. Chapter 7

I changed all the stuff I screwed up. I was really lost and forgot stuff. I just renewed my memory watching seasons 1 and 2 on youtube. So it`s all better now. Den is not in this story. I couldn`t find a place to fit him in while trying to fix the story. So enjoy the rest of this story corrected how it should be. :) :P

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

"Zhalia, hold still." Sophie ordered. she was doing my makeup for the wedding and Luna was doing my hair.

"Sorry. I can`t help it." I said "I`m nervous."

"Just a little longer. we`re almost finished." Luna said.

"Alright. Done." Sophie said.

"Me too."

"Look." Sophie handed me a mirror. My hair was pulled back on the top of my head with two strands hanging on the sides that were curled. I had on grey eyeshadow with black and silver eyeliner, pink blush, and pink lipstick.

"Thank you guys." I said.

"Now go put your dress on." Luna said. (Will be on profile) I put on my dress and the girls put on their`s.

"Zhalia" Sophie said "Who`s walking you down the isle?"

"Because Klaus is put under Huntik Foundation lockdown, Metz offered." I said "Because Dante`s like a son to him, he thought to would be nice to walk his bride down the isle."

"That is so sweet." Luna said.

"It is."

"Are you ready in there?" Metz called from the hall.

"Yes, we are." He stepped in and smiled.

"You all look beautiful."

"Thank you Metz." Sophie said.

"Ready?" I nodded "Let`s go then." He put his arm out and I took it. The girls got into there spots. Sophie and Lok were right infront of me because they were the Best Man and maid of Honor. The music started and we made our way.

* * *

Dante`s POV

* * *

I stood at the front of the church as the music started. Everyone started to come in. Starting with Luna`s younger sister, Megan, as the flower girl. Sophie and Lok came in and finally, Zhalia came in with Metz. She looked beautiful. She came up to me and took my hand.

"We are gathered here today to bring together these to two people, Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon, together in holy matramony." The preist said. "If anyone should see these two not fit together, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke and he continued. "May I have the rings?" Lok handed him the ring box "Dante Vale, take this ring and repeat after me. I, Dante Vale."

"I, Dante Vale."

"Take you, Zhalia Moon."

"Take you, Zhalia Moon."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to protect."

"To love and to protect."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." I put the ring on her finger.

"Zhalia Moon, take this ring and repeat after me. I, Zhalia Moon."

"I, Zhalia Moon."

"Take you, Dante Vale"

"Take you, Dante Vale."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in heath."

"To love and to protect."

"To love and to protect."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Dante Vale, take Zhalia Moon, to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Zhalia Moon, take Dante Vale, to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Dante Vale!" Everyone cheered and Zhalia and I made our way back down the isle.


	8. Chapter 8

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

I looked down at the test in my hands and smiled. Finaly, after two years of marriage, I was pregnant. Dante and I were going to start a family.

"Dante" I said, rushing out of the bathroom "Dante."

"What is it?"

"The test was positive."

"You`re pregnant?"

"I`m pregnant." A smile grew on his face and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Were going to be parents."

"Parents. The two of us." I looked into his caramel coloured eyes and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me again and the tv turned on, revealing Metz`s face.

"I`m sorry." He said "Am I interupting something?"

"Not at all." Dante said.

"Perfect. I have a mission for you."

"Acctualy Metz, were not accepting missions for the time being." I said.

"Well ever why not?"

"I`m Pregnant."

"Well congradulations you two. I will give this mission to another team."

"Why don`t you give it to Lok Sophie and Den. I`m sure they`ll be happy to do it." Dante said.

"Alright. I`ll give them a call. Good day."

"Oh Metz. Don`t tell them." I said "I want to tell them in person."

"Of course." His face dissapeared from the screen and it shut off.

"He`s gonna tell them." Dante said.

"It was worth a try."

"Maybe not."

"You`re probably right." As soon as I said that, my phone rang. "Hello Sophie."

"Metz Just told us the news. Congratulations."

"That man can not keep his mouth shut."

"No he cannot."

* * *

The rest of this story is moments in the Zhante marriage. Good and bad. Hope you enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Dante`s POV

* * *

I sat with Zhalia at the doctors office. We were going to find out the gender of the baby today.

"Zhalia Veil." The nurse called. I helped her up from the chair and she put her hads on her bump. We went to the room where the nurse was waiting. "Alright Zhalia. I`m going to ask you to sit on the table for me and the doctor should be here shortly." She wrote something down on her clipboard and left.

"So what are you hoping the baby is?" Zhalia asked.

"I`m hoping for a boy." I said.

"I want it to be a girl."

"Well, it really doesn`t matter to me either way."

"Me too."

"Hello." The doctor said from the doorway "I`m Dr. Collons. You must be Zhalia."

"Yes. And this is my husband Dante."

"It`s nice to meet you." I said.

"Alright Zhalia, I need you to lie down and we can get started."

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

The doctor put the gel on my stomach and a chill ran down my spine.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" She asked. I looked at Dante and nodded. The doctor turned a knob on the monitor and we heared the heart beat. "Alright. Are you ready to know the gender."

"Yes." I said.

"It`s a... girl." Dante grabbed my hand and a smile played across my lips. The doctor wiped the gel off and let us go.

"Were having a girl." I said "A little baby girl."

"I know." Dante said "I heared the doctor."

"Dante, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think I`ll make a good mom?"

"Of course you will. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well I grew up as an orphan. I never had a mom. I have no one to talk to about this stuff."

"You`ll be a great mom."

"I`m not so sure."

"It`ll be fine. We have each other." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

I sat in a hospital room, holding our baby girl. She had the same russet colored hair as Dante. She had amber eyes like me. She was small, but perfect none the less. I was in love with her already.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"What do you want to name her?"

"I like the name Melissa or Clara."

"Clara sounds nice."

"What about a middle name?"

"How about Marie."

"Clara Marie Veil. Sounds perfect." I craddled the infant in my arms and smiled. It was so long. But she was finaly here. In my arms. Little Clara Marie Veil.

"Do you want me to get the others?" Dante asked.

"Ya." He left the room and came back a few minutes later with Sophie Luna Lok and Den.

"Hi." Luna said.

"Hi." Sophie moved closer and looked down at the baby.

"She`s so cute." She said.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to name her?" Lok asked.

"Her name is Clara Marie Veil." Dante said.

"That`s a cute name." Luna said.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, looking up at Sophie. She nodded and I slipped Clara into her arms.

"She`s so small." She said. Lok came behind her and looked down at Clara.

"She kind of looks like Dante." He said.

"She does." Clara was passed all around the room untill she came back to me.

"Hey, we need to get going." Den said.

"Alright" I said.

"Congratulations." He said as the four of them walked out.

"So, are you still worried that you woun`t be a good mom?" Dante asked.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Good." He kissed my head and took the baby out of my arms. I looked at him holding our daughter. He looked down at her and all the features on his face softened. It was like he was a completely different person. Clara looked so much like him. Her facial features were exactly like Dante`s.

"She looks exactly like you." I said.

"She has your eyes."

"True."

"You should get some rest."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Dante`s POV

* * *

I sat next to Zhalia on the couch as she held Clara. She was two months old now. The phone rang and I went to get it.

"Hello." I said.

"Can I speak to Zhalia Veil?" The man said from the other line.

"Of course. Hold on."

"Dante?" Zhalia asked "Who is it?"

"It`s for you." She put Clara in her playpen and took the phone.

"Hello... Yes... What?... Are you sure?... Alright... Thank you for calling." She put the phone down and sat on the couch, crying.

"Zhalia? Who was that?"

"Someone from the Huntik foundation who worked on high security."

"What did he say?"

"Klaus is dead."

"I`m so sorry." I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I understood how much he meant to her.

"I just can`t believe he`s gone."

"It`s gonna be okay."

"He was like a father to me. And now he`s gone."

"I know. I know." She didn`t speak anymore, she just cried into my shoulder. The baby started to cry from her playpen. Zhalia wiped her tears away and got her.

"Shh baby." She said "It`s okay. Mommy`s fine. Everythings fine." She rocked her back to sleep. "I`m going to put her in her crib."

"Alright."

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

I put Clara in her crib and sat in the rocking chair. She was so peaceful. So calm. Like nothing in the world could hurt her. Tears brimmed in my eyes again as memories of Klaus filled my mind. He gave me a home. Took me off the streets.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked from the doorway.

"I will be."

"I know it`s hard to loose someone close to you."

"He taught me how to be a seeker. If it wasn`t for him. I wouldn`t be where I am today. I wouldn`t have met you and Clara wouldn`t be here."

"It does feel like you`ve lost a part of yourself. Doesn`t it?"

"I used to visit him. Tell him what was going on in my life. He changed alot and was softer. The last time I saw him was a few weeks after Clara was born. He saw pictures of her. I hoped I could get him out of ther one day so he could meet her. Now I can never do that."

"It will all be okay." He walked up to the chair and sat in the one next to me. Hie put his hand over mine and kissed my head.

* * *

There`s a bad moment for you. I kind of feel like a bitch for killing him off. But I needed to add something bad. It can`t be all rainbows and ponies. So he`s dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

I stood next to Dante as they lowered the casket into the ground. Tears streamed down my face as I watched the last peice if my old life dissapear forever. I held Clara close and wiped the tears away. It was over now. Nothing could change that. He was gone.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked.

"Ya. I`m okay."

"Good. Do you want to go home now?"

"Acctualy. I want to stay a while."

"Alright."

"Alone. Please."

"Okay. I`ll be waiting in the car." He took Clara from my arms and left the cemetary. The diggers left with there shovles. Leaving only me. I walked up to the tomb stone and ran a hand across the top. I broke down and dropped to my knees. I sobbed into the stone. It finaly sunk in. He was gone and I would never see him again.

"Why did you have to go?" I asked myself. "I always hopped I`d see you again. Introduce you to my daughter. I wanted to get you out of there." My fingers dug into the fresh dirt as it began to drizzle. "I feel like I wasn`t fair to you. That I didn`t show you how much I cared about you. And how much I felt like I owed you my life when you took me off the streets." A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and met Dante`s eyes. He kneeled down next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I cried into his shoulder. "He`s really gone." He didn`t say anything. He just held me tight and comforted me. "Wait. Where`s the baby?"

"Sophie`s watching her." I wiped some tears away and got off the ground. "Ready to go?" He stood up to and took my hand.

"Ya. I`m ready." He kissed me and lead me back to the car.

"I`ll go get Clara." He went over to a little gazibo where Sophie was sitting with Clara. He took the baby carrier and they started talking. I looked over at the cemetary one more time and another tear fell.

"I`ll miss you. Dad."


	13. Chapter 13

Dante`s POV

* * *

I sat in the nursery holding Clara. Zhalia was taking a nap because she was up late with the baby. She wasn`t sleeping well either. She kept having horrible nightmares. She would wake up screaming. But she wouldn`t tell me why. I`ve been trying to get her to talk to some one. She wouldn`t listen to me. She keeps claiming she`s fine. But each night she wakes up worse than the last. I think it had something to do with Klaus`s death. She was still greaving. I looked into Clara`s amber eyes and smiled. She was four months old now. She looked more and more like Zhalia every day. Right now she was a perfect mixture of both of us now. Her hand reached up and started tugging on my jacket.

"You two look so cute together." Zhalia said from the doorway.

"I thought you were taking a nap." I said.

"I just woke up."

"Have any nightmares?"

"No."

"Good."

"How`s Clara?"

"She`s fine." She took the baby from my arms and cuddled her close. "Are you ever going to tell me what the nighmares are about?"

"They were about you. And Clara." She sat down in the chair next to me and sighed.

"What happened in them."

"Our house was attacked and I forced to watch as they killed you and Clara. The way they killed you was worse every time."

"Why do you think you`re having these dreams?"

"Because ever since I found out Klaus died. I`ve been worried that I`d loose the two people I care about most."

"We`re not going anywere." I leaned over the arm of the chair and kissed her. "I promise." Clara reached her hand out and Zhalia had her take ger finger. "Everything`s gonna be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

LAST CHAPTER! This chapter is sort of an epiloge. It`s three years in the future. Time travel! LIKE THE DOCTOR! LOL! Jk. But seriously. I hope you are liking this. Because Clara turns... wait for it. THREE! Well obviously. It`s her birthday! Three years in the future... hehe. Well now I`m rambling. Onto the story!

* * *

Zhalia`s POV

* * *

"Clara." I said, peaking my head through the door. "Time to wake up." I stepped in and sat at the foot of her bed. "Come on baby." I shook her shoulder and her eyes slowly opened.

"Mommy?" She mumbled.

"Happy birthday sweety." I gave her a hug. "Come on. Daddy has breakfast waiting."

"Okay." She hopped out of bed and I picked her up. "Mommy! I can walk like a big girl."

"So I can`t carry you anymore?"

"No."

"Fine. Then I`ll just... tickle you!" I put her down on the bed and started tickling her.

"Mommy! Stop it!" She cried between fits of laughter. I pulled my hands back and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. Now let`s go downstairs." she got up from the bed and ran out of the room. I followed her out and grabbed her form behind. I carried her down the stairs down and put her in her seat. She looked at me and gave me a face that looked exactly like Dante. "You look just like your father when you make that face."

"What about me?" Dante asked, coming out of the kitchen with a platter of pancakes.

"She made a face and looked exactly like you."

"Oh. Hey Clara. Ready for some pancakes?" He asked her as he put a few on a plate.

"Yes!"

After breakfast I took Clara upstairs and got her dressed. I put her in a little pink dress with black shoes. I pulled back her russet hair with a black headband. I heared the doorbell ring so I picked up Clara and went to get the door. I put her down and pulled the door open.

"Lok. Sophie" I said to my old friends. I opened the door wider. "Come in." They stepped inside with there two year old son Dimirti.

"Auntie Sophie! Uncle Lok!" Clara yelled. She ran up to Sophie and hugged her legs.

"Hello sweety." Sophie said picking her up and hugging her. She put her down and she gave Lok a hug.

"Happy birthday kiddo." He said.

"Hi Calra." Matthew said.

"He still has a hard time saying her name." Lok said.

"He`ll get it eventualy." Sophie said.

"Come on Mitri." Clara said "Let`s go play!"

"Okay." They ran out of the room to Clara`s room.

"I can`t believe she`s three years old already." I said.

"How do you think I feel." Sophie said. "Dimitri turned two last month. They grow up too fast."

"Hey. Are we just gonna stand in the walkway all day or are we going to come into the sitting room?" Dante asked.

"Good idea." Lok said. We moved to the other room and talked for a while. After about an hour I got the kids downstairs for cake.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." I said, kissing my daughter on the cheek.

* * *

And that`s that. Don`t ask about the name of there son. I just got it from a book. Don`t forget to read my Fictionpress profile, ClaraLuna, and my NEW Huntik story, A Life Lost. It is Lophie and kind of sad. Please read it


End file.
